


Power Outage

by MirreLaatch



Category: The Maple Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirreLaatch/pseuds/MirreLaatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy JunexAaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

Aaron curled deeper into the mass of June's pillows, inhaling softly at the familiar smell. He felt lonely and nervous, the night closing in on his mind and jumbling his thoughts. Aaron was becoming more anxious by the moment, even though the lights in the house were on. He knew it was dark and foreboding outside, and he knew he was alone. Nothing would change until June comes home, and Aaron wanted him back, and wanted it badly.  
After a long time Quail padded through the doorway and hopped neatly onto the bed, giving Aaron some much needed company. With grateful fingers Aaron began to scratch the cat behind his ears.  
He had his moment of peace, comforted by the sound of gentle purring and the feeling of Quail kneading into his shirt. Aaron felt more content, slowly closing his eyes and feeling as if he could actually survive the night without a panic.

Then the power went out.

Aaron's eyes snapped open and took in the blackness. The fear hit him like waves, smacking over and over into his consciousness. It was chocking.  
Quail mewed in disgust when the stroking stopped, standing and darting out of the room, clearly offended, and Aaron was alone again- and in the dark.  
A sound somewhat like a whimper left his lips, and he brought his hands to his chest, as if to grip his own heart, or the maple tattoo. The darkness moved around him, threatening nameless nasties in the corners and under the bed. It was stupid, Aaron knew that, but that was what made a phobia- the irrationality of it. Aaron grabbed for his phone at his bedside table, missing it a few times as his fingers shook, and unlocked it. He needed somebody with him, he needed June. Sure, Aaron could just go to his car, but that would mean that he would have to move through the darkness, and that was not something he could do.  
“June!” He breathed when the call finally came though, some sort of relief washing over him, “uh- how is everything?” Aaron knew his voice was bordering on pathetic, but he still needed to talk.  
“Fine- you alright?” he could hear that June was concerned, and it warmed Aaron a little.  
“It's just that… the power went out” Aaron mumbled, holding the phone closer.  
There was a small pause from the other end, and Aaron held his breath.  
“I was about to leave” June said, letting Aaron keep some dignity, “I'll be back at the house in a bit.”  
The phone went dead, and Aaron exhaled into the dark. It was good to know that he would soon have June back, but it would take long. Aaron could swear that there was a hulking figure in the corner, but in the back of his mind he knew it was just a chair, laden with clothes. He tucked his feet under the covers never the less, making sure that the imagined monsters could not touch him. It was not just monsters though, the general dark seemed to swim with maleficent power, waiting to close around him like a noose.  
Aaron stayed in that position until he heard the front door creak open, and June call out quietly for him. Within seconds Aaron was out of the bed and bolting down the hallway, racing to the front. June's silhouette was dark and promising in the doorway, his eyes and the leaf necklace glinting.  
“Hey” Aaron managed, moving closer and standing an awkward meter away from the raven haired teen.  
“Hey” June parroted, closing the door behind himself and stepping into Aaron's intimate space, hands gentling over the taller teen's elbows, “you alright?”  
Aaron huffed and leaned down, smelling June's hair as they shared in a soft hug. He could feel June's earrings cold against his cheeks and closed his eyes.  
“Aaron?” June hugged him back, his hands flat on the planes of Aaron's strong shoulders, a furious blush on his face.  
“Thanks” Aaron murmured, opening his eyes back into the darkness. His chest clenched in fear, but then he just clutched June closer, and it was okay.  
“You're squashing me” June complained quietly, but he did not try to move away or lessen Aaron's hold. The moment was just too intimate.  
“Sorry” Aaron replied without budging. He just turned his head and started to nuzzle into June's neck. The smaller went stiff and still, hands halting their stroking at Aaron's shoulders. He just waited. He knew Aaron needed to be comforted through his fear. June would not make fun.  
Aaron inhaled a little shakily and pressed his lips to the crook of June's neck.  
“Hey Aaron...” June breathed, tilting his head, “wh-what are you doing?”  
Aaron just huffed and kissed again, his arms winding close around June's waist.  
“Aaron” June's voice sounded little and weak, his body warm and mind fuzzy from the intimacy. It was… wonderful- and bordering on arousal, especially when Aaron moved his mouth up to lick and nibble at June's earrings. That was almost too much for June, and his knees buckled, leaning his body further into Aaron.  
“Oh” June huffed, knees trembling a little, “A- Aaron”  
Aaron could feel June change against him, and started to feel something press into his hip. He flushed just as badly as June and pulled back, his hands still on the other's waist.  
“Thanks for coming back” Aaron murmured shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. June smiled softly and took Aaron's cheeks in his hands, leaning up.  
The kiss was warm and wet, tongues finding each other, brushing over the familiar form and shape. Both inhaled sharply at the same time, and then June took over, arms winding around Aaron's shoulders and yanking him down, as close as possible. Their hips pushed against each other, and a groan left June's lips. They were both hot and flushed, the power outage almost forgotten.  
“Let's lie down?” Aaron asked quietly, lips trembling against June's cheek, his hands sliding up and down his lover's more delicate form.  
June nodded, face feverish with excitement, and he stepped back. They held hands as they moved to the bedroom and felt their way to the bed. Aaron laid down first, and tugged June close on top of himself.  
They paused, breathing in each other's air, eyes locked in something between nervous and loving, and then they kissed again, far more chaste.  
“June” Aaron murmured gently, hands squeezing at the small hips pressed into him, “you smell like fire”  
June laughed quietly and rested his forehead on Aaron's chest, huffing out his next few breaths before tentatively pushing his torso up. They stared at each other again, and a familiar heat flared up in their bellies. The dark was biting still, but their eyes had adjusted enough to see each other's faces. Aaron had to force himself to relax- but it came easier when June started to slowly roll his hips downward, promising hardness digging into Aaron's thigh.  
“You're all I can see” Aaron breathed, hands tangling in June's midnight hair, pulling him closer, “that's okay with me”  
And it was. Aaron felt no fear until the lights came back on in the morning, only warmth.


End file.
